


The Steve Dangle Podcast: Goalie Emergencies

by PoetsReach



Series: Emergency Goalie [2]
Category: Hockey RPF, News Media RPF
Genre: Gen, News Media, The Steve Dangle Podcast, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoetsReach/pseuds/PoetsReach
Summary: Today we're talking about goalies, lots and lots of goalies!





	The Steve Dangle Podcast: Goalie Emergencies

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably make more sense if you read the first work (don’t worry, it’s not long) but you can probably figure it out from just this and the tags.   
> If you don’t know Steve Dangle I would suggest you look him up on YouTube, he’s pretty entertaining even if you’re not a fan of the Leafs.

Adam Wylde: So, Avi Roth.

Steve Dangle: Avi Roth. 

AW: Bruins new starting goalie?

SD: Ahh, I don’t think so. He could be, seems to have the raw talent for it, given we’ve only seen him play one NHL game. Small sample size. 

Jesse Blake: But Olympic gold!

SD: There is definitely that. And if last night was representative of what he would be like consistently I think he definitely deserves a shot at a regular gig in the NHL. 

AW: Did you see the game?

SD: Uh, I saw it from the second period on. I was doing laundry when hockey twitter exploded. I figured, eh it’s the Bruins, but also a chance to watch history in the making. So I turned it on. Then he got the shutout and I went back to watcher the first period on line. 

AW: That’s what I did too, except we were out and didn’t get home till the second period started.

SD: Jesse! Did you see the game?

JB: I did not see it live. But I did watch it. He looked really good in net, really comfortable.

AW: So, Steve. What do you think the odds are Roth ends up with a real NHL contract? Good? Bad? And who do you think is most likely to give it to him?

SD: I don’t know. Let's start with, do you think he wants one? Hear me out. He’s played his entire career in Boston, he grew up around Boston. The Bruins are already set in goal. They don’t need another goalie. Except when they do. So if he were to play regularly in the NHL he would probably have to relocate. He might not want to do that. He's engaged, his boyfriend has a kid, they might not want to move. Now. Odds are that if he was offered a good contract he would take it. Who cares about your desk job, someone is offering you a million dollars to play a game you love! Now I don't think he would accept a standard entry level deal, the man is an Olympic gold medalist, he has already been playing professionally for years. I think as far as he is concerned he probably feels like he's paid his dues and proved himself enough that he deserves a good contract. Now as to how likely he is to get that offer, there are definitely some teams that want to shore up their situation in net who didn’t manage it over the summer. Is he the guy though? His record in women’s hockey says yeah, he definitely might be, but the only data point you have in the men’s league is a single game that, granted, was a shutout. He’s a risk, as much of a risk as a draft pick or bringing someone up from the AHL for the first time? I don’t know about that, but he is a risk. So the odds of him getting an offer he would take, I’d say 50:50. Maybe Dallas, Arizona, St. Louis. I mean, I could just keep listing them. There are plenty of teams that could use a much better back up situation than they have now, if not a new starter. 

JB: We have news. Brian Jackson has apparently offered to act as Roth’s agent and he’s taken him up on it according to an anonymous source.

AW: Well, it looks like he is at least interested in the possibility of an NHL contract. Let's say he gets a contract, I think he spends a year in the AHL, a couple of months at least. Like you were saying before, there isn't enough of a sample size to really make a front office feel comfortable just adding him to a NHL roster.

SD: Guys, I just had a thought. Wouldn't it be hilarious if the Penguins took him on? I mean, who does his style remind you of a little bit? It reminds me a bit of Fleury, vary athletic, very flexible, I could have sworn I saw him talking to the post once. It would be perfect, get your first NHL shutout against the team you end up playing for. 

AW: I think I know what it is you are talking about and I’m pretty sure he was actually talking to Conor Sheary. That would be great though. You know who I think should pick him up? The Leafs. We need a better backup, but not so desperately that he couldn't spend some time getting acclimated in the AHL and If he kills it down there they can just bring him up and send the other guy down, who ever is sitting on the bench for Freddy that week. 

SD: You know, I like that idea. I think that could work. 

AW: Avi Roth, the Toronto Maple Leaf. 

SD: Okay, that actually leads into our next topic, that was a great segue Adam, let's talk about what is going on with the Leafs goalie situation.

AW: Can we actually take a quick break? I need to use the restroom.

SD: Okay! Quick break so Adam can pee. Then we talk about what the hell the Leafs are doing in net if they aren't signing Avi Roth.

SD: And… We’re back! Jesse had something he wanted to bring up before we moved on. 

JB: Apparently there are a bunch of people that don’t think Roth belongs in the league. They are petitioning the league to have him banned.

AW: Now, that is terrible, but it honestly isn't surprising. Whenever you have progress, you are going to have push back. That's just how things work.

SD: The real question is, is the league listening to the arguments these nut jobs are making? What were they saying again?

JB: That it set a bad example for children because it promoted an alternative lifestyle, that it put Roth at too much risk of injury, and a bunch of other stuff, but those are the main two.

SD: *snort* Well those are both bullshit. I’m not going to bother with the first one, that’s just flat out prejudice. As far as the second one goes, we are talking about a man who is 185cm and almost 90kg of muscle. He is not exactly fragile. He’s already been run over and just shook it off, shook it off like it was nothing. 

AW: And it’s not like everyone on the ice isn't at risk. When you go out there you accept the risk of injury, I mean, you do your best to minimize it, but you are taking that risk. It’s not like Roth is some 18 year old kid who is barely legal to sign a contract and take responsibility for himself. He is 25, he knows what he’s doing.

SD: And suppose he was 18, how is he different from any 18 year old rookie? He really isn't. Any way, what is the league saying about this?

JB: So far not much, but the rumors seem to be pointing towards him being allowed to play if he can find a team to take him on.

AW: Hay, maybe the NHL can buck the trend and pay him a fair wage, not however many cents on the dollar that minorities and women usually get compared to straight, white men.

SD: We can hope, but given how little the NWHL is able to pay it’s players I wouldn't count on it.

AW: Anyway, moving on to Toronto!

SD: Yeah! Let's talk about the Leafs! What the hell are they doing in net?!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated :)


End file.
